


[授权翻译] 当你我并肩山巅

by Yeshoubai



Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Master/Slave, Pining, Power Imbalance, Resolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: “你的香料，”他的新主人问到，“叫什么？”“天国乐园（Jannat-ul-Firdaus）。”他回答。确实，阿拉乌德丁会攫取一切。不仅单从那被俘虏的马拉地人奴隶手中夺取，所有人，所有灵魂，从山之巅到天之际，一切江河流经之地，一切有人居住的城邦，都在阿拉乌德丁掌中。他看着管理一地者成为一国的苏丹，他前所未有地大笑，几乎算得上宣泄似的大笑。——这是马利克早些年在阿拉乌德丁王宫中的故事，以及最后几年的。
Relationships: Malik Kafur/Alauddin Khilji (Padmaavat 2018)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[授权翻译] 当你我并肩山巅

**Author's Note:**

> 我在狂热上头当中写了这篇，整个过程迅速而不甚严谨。自从Brapp给我推荐了这个电影，我看完以后就没办法不去想阿拉乌德丁（Alauddin），马利克（Malik），梅鲁尼萨（Mehrunisa），帕德玛瓦蒂（Padmavati）和拉丹辛格（Ratan Singh）他们的故事。这篇文的灵感来源于Ronan，我很高兴他允许我用他的设想，这篇文也很受“光之山”（译：另一篇苏丹奴隶的神作！强推！）启发，毕竟我把那篇翻来覆去地读，都快把它刻进骨子里去了。
> 
> 这篇文只是基于电影帕德玛瓦蒂（2018），与任何实际的历史人物实际事件无关。我不会印地语，英语文献中关于他们的记载也寥寥，因此很多资料都距今甚远，准确性堪忧。而且我没找到马利克卡富尔的本名……我有点放弃找这个了。
> 
> 预警：战争情节多次出现（尽管没有对画面的详细描写），有一些直白粗鲁的词（引用于马利克卡富尔的维基页面），我在文前尽可能地做了预警，所以请自行判断，这些是否会引起您的不适。
> 
> 文后还有notes！
> 
> 译者：这篇是我看过最赞的帕德玛瓦蒂王后同人之一……！虽然AO3上只有十一篇，然而，我看，我嗑，我征服，我会努力翻译并产粮，撑起这个ghost ship的！我将比较陌生的名词和翻译时采用了意译的部分都标注在了最后，希望能给阅读带来方便。翻的时候真的是一半时间琢磨英语，一半时间琢磨这是哪儿这是谁这是啥……
> 
> 最后，希望大家看完以后可以去一下AO3，给原作者爱的小心心！
> 
> 原地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866715

马利克卡富尔仍记得坎贝的海边，记得尖锐呼啸的海风如何在夜里刮过渔民的船只，记得海鸟口中的欢歌。这些记忆是如此的模糊，仿佛是在冬天回味阎浮树果的滋味，只是一点醇厚的残渣。

两个月来，他一直与骑兵队同行，向德里进发。士兵们传言，他要被献给卡拉邦的省督——献给贾拉鲁丁苏丹的侄子，以及，此人没什么好声誉。不管怎样，古吉拉特邦和他们的王已然落败，他早已做好了最糟的心理预备，去为命运替他选择的人献上服务，无论那人向他要求什么。

当阿拉乌德丁卡尔吉大步向他走来，如斑豹一般危险地绕着他踱步，马利克了然，这个人会吞下一切。

“你的香料，”他的新主人问，“叫什么？”

“天国乐园（Jannat-ul-Firdaus）。”他回答。

如他所料，阿拉乌德丁会攫取一切。不仅单从那被俘虏的马拉地[1]人奴隶手中夺取，所有人，所有灵魂，从山之巅到天之际，一切江河流经之地，一切有人居住的城邦，都在阿拉丁掌中。他看着管理一地者成为了一国的苏丹，马利克前所未有地、几近宣泄地大笑起来。

次日，马利克向他的陛下屈膝，茉莉与莲花混杂的新鲜香气虬杂在他胸口，仿佛是一句无言的称颂。

-

马利克适应得很快。

几周之内，他便已经看清苏丹未把他的信任交付任何一人。同理可推，任何人，在任何情况下，都不该完全相信苏丹的怜悯。

阿拉乌德丁并非没有人道地无端残暴，他只是有自己的一套道德。马利克见过他与人角力摔跤，苏丹被他强健的马穆鲁克[2]士兵摔进沙土里，后者被奖赏了钱财和羔羊肉。但当贾拉鲁丁苏丹的旧从与指挥官夜间潜来叩响他堡垒的大门，向他献上他们弃暗投明的忠诚，溢美之词与金帛财物，却只受到了阿拉乌德丁的讥讽。新苏丹还将贵族一个个传唤到自己面前，命令马利克将他们的眼睛刺瞎，割断他们的喉咙。

“过来，马利克！”阿拉乌德丁倾过上半身瞄了眼走廊，“把你的扫帚收起来，地面够干净了，你难道是以此逃避实际的工作？”

“绝无可能，我的陛下。”马利克不禁笑了。阿拉乌德丁的话语里只有调笑，而他故作的气愤只让马利克觉得像个孩子。

他的苏丹招呼他过来。马利克走进便被一片音符声调难分彼此的鸟啼包围。都是阿拉乌德丁养在宫中的鸟。长尾鹦鹉、百灵、各种雀类，鸽子，以及身被宝蓝色与橄榄绿的一巢爱情鸟，这些宠物一刻不停地在各自的笼中鸣叫，跳来跳去。他敬畏地望着，直到这群王室成员不再歌唱，重新歇回鸟笼的站杆上。

“迪纳瓦兹，闭嘴！”阿拉乌德丁抚摸着鸟儿毛绒绒的肚子和翅膀上的硬羽，“他是个小坏蛋，只在你手里有米粒时给你卖乖。好了，马利克，告诉我，你对鸟了解多少？”

“了解得不深。”马利克坦然，“我曾服侍的夸瓦贾[3]养过一只蛇鹫，但我并不熟悉这样的笼鸟。”

“足够了。你觉得你能学会吗？”

“当然，我的陛下，如果您愿我如此。”

“这便是我要听的。”阿拉乌德丁眼中洋溢着趣味，“从现在起，我要你负责这个房间。这些鸣禽，这些鹦鹉，都由你喂养。你需清洁鸟笼，适时取悦他们。我不希望我任何一只鸟儿在你手里沮丧，啄自己的羽毛或是出现其他毛病，明白了吗？”

马利克点头。本是梅鲁尼萨的一位老女仆负责看管苏丹的宠物：不止是这些长翅膀的，她为所有动物梳洗，哼着童谣，安抚阿拉丁的大象、猕猴和一对驯服的狮子，以及从满者伯夷商人处购得的珍物。她负责照顾那些王国所没有，从远洋与东方运来的稀奇。

是她失职了，还是有了其他意外？马利克暗自纳罕。不过他受过训练，他应当服从和揣摩，而非质疑。于是他轻快地回答：“我将以我的生命保护苏丹的所有物。”

阿拉乌德丁笑着摇了摇头。紧接着，他的苏丹又出乎马利克意料地，用那强有力的手钳住了他的下巴。阿拉乌德丁围在他山猫似的腮须中的神色骤然变了，孩童般纯粹的快活不复，转而是雷雨前的天空，阴云密布。

“马利克，马利克，”苏丹猫一般地低声咕噜着，“聪明点儿。你该为我献上忠诚，而非为我的鸟而死。他们怎么称呼你的，价值千枚第纳尔的人？传言是否属实，这诸多黄金购得了你的性命？”

“我不清楚，没人告诉过我这个。”阿拉丁越发逼近马利克颊上的凹陷，以至这些话几乎是从他齿间挤出来的。

“那么人们将如何说德里的苏丹，若他为了一只小小的麻雀失去了一千第纳尔？这难道有增于我的声誉？”

马利克痛得吸气：“不，我的陛下，这绝不会发生。”

落在他下颌与脸颊上的抓力终于放松，他被放开，从他眼中天翻地覆旋转的色彩里，他看见阿拉乌德丁再度露出笑意。

“对我宝贝的小合唱团好点，马利克。这任务只属于你，感念于此吧，因你得到了我的信任。”

“我很感激。”他说的是真心话。苏丹话中之意令人刺痛，又无比清晰：他获得了苏丹的庇护，甚至可以说是重视，他的地位远超一个在战争中被俘的奴隶[4]所应得的。无论是他的武力，苦劳，或是取悦人的伎俩，都与这地位不匹配。他以阿拉乌德丁的私产的身份，被包括在苏丹的生活之内。

苏丹已将马利克捉进他的黄金笼中，他也将为苏丹献上真切的歌。

-

“到浴缸里来，马利克。我的腿今天很酸，为我做些什么。”

六个月了，马利克终于被允许触碰苏丹。他仍穿着衣服。马利克擦净了他的脚心，小心地踏进温水当中。阿拉乌德丁的头发松散下来，深色的长发蜷曲在他胸前。湿发在烛下闪烁着光泽，水滴顺着发丝滴到他腹部。苏丹从未怯于炫耀他的身体——他健壮如公牛，与人们对卡尔吉贵族的想象不同，即使是久经沙场经验丰富的战士也会羡慕他的体格。

与他的健硕相比，苏丹的面孔却仿佛受到了至高女神的钟爱，从伤疤到那双深不可测的深色眼睛，处处显露出他的锐意与不驯。

马利克由衷赞叹苏丹的吸引力，他不得不承认，他的梦里为之充斥了欲望和一些不那么冠冕堂皇的想法。他应阿拉乌德丁的要求坐下，将他的左脚放在自己腿上。苏丹满意地沉吟一声。马利克从他的脚背和足弓开始，向上缓缓移动，去轻轻按摩他的小腿。

“再往上些，马利克。”阿拉乌德丁命令道。他戏谑地瞧着马利克的眼睛，把水弹溅到他下颏上。马利克犹疑地将手掌抚过苏丹的膝盖，擦洗起他的大腿根部。“对，现在你的工作就在此处。”

这是否是阿拉乌德丁的戏弄？他似乎对马利克颇有好感，他的言语，不时的鼓励引导，和有时动作上的暗示似乎都昭示了这点。可是任何更进一步的献身，无论何时，只要这奉献并非出于全然纯洁的意图，便总会遭到拒绝。马利克咽下疑惑，着心思去揉捏手指下的皮肤。水与精油使之顺滑。阿拉乌德丁挪动了下他的臀部，方便了马利克的工作。这反而使他更犹豫是否继续擦洗，心跳在胸腔中轰鸣，尽管他已作为奴隶多年，也受过如何取悦人的训练，但马利克还是发现自己脸红了。

阿拉乌德丁的眼睛轻轻合上。他舒适地叹息，胸口随着某种节奏缓缓抬起。但是，当马利克危险地从他的腿根探向腹股沟时，苏丹伸手捉住了他的手腕。

“不是现在，马利克，回神。”他扬起眉头，用另一条腿将马利克推回去，将他的手放在其上，“也服侍一下我的右腿。”

-

帕德玛瓦蒂的出现如一根铅刺般刺痛了所有人的心脏。

马利克开始怀疑阿拉乌德丁是否确实坠入了爱中，他确信梅鲁尼萨也想知道。这些天来，他站在一旁，无数次地看着王后的视线越过炖菜与抓饭[5]的盘子，直直望向她的丈夫。浓重的忧虑困扰着她娇嫩的嘴唇与秀眉。

阿拉乌德丁对那美人大谈特谈，仿佛世上一切造化与奇迹都掩在这位梅瓦尔王后的面纱之下。他还未目睹她的美貌，但已从拉格夫奇坦的说辞中大概了解。那个玩火自焚的上师说服了苏丹，帕德玛瓦蒂值得以血与死来争得。

以美丽为名义，德里的苏丹向古西拉[6]（Guhila）的王挑起了战争。

自马利克被授予阿拉丁那日，已经过去快两年了，这还是他第一次品尝到嫉妒的滋味。阿拉乌德丁几乎可以说是属于他的，苏丹王的后宫也保持着一种自觉：当阿拉乌德丁停歇在马利克身边时，她们不需为马利克在此处而忧虑，更不消说嘲弄挑衅二人的关系。 毕竟，和马利克待在一起似乎更能激起苏丹的兴趣，这大概算是他对这些女人少数可取的优点之一了。

对于马利克这样的奴隶，基于他的地位，渴望拥有任何的事物都未免是种自大。他甚至无法想象，对于一个奴隶来说，占有苏丹的青睐是何等的罪恶。

他于是对此一言不发。或者说，他会尽可能地保持这种沉默。

马利克不熟悉这种不能自控的感觉。因此，在那之后（他也为之受到了应有的惩罚），马利克不得已较之前十倍更多地克制自己。他称自己为信使，卡尔吉军队军心的鼓动者，站在拉瓦尔·拉坦·辛格面前，忍受那些轻慢的嘲笑，他知道，梅瓦尔的国王将为自己的骄傲与美德罹难。当他的苏丹蜷缩在王位上，为自己的伤痛苦地喘息时，马利克握住那男人的手，放在自己同样痛苦的嘴唇上。

“我不能，我的陛下。”他喃喃。马利克卡富尔不会成为背叛者。如果帕德玛瓦蒂王后是绘在阿拉乌德丁命运中的那颗辽远爱星，那么马利克将率人采集石料，为他修砌一千阶的天梯。他注定在阿拉乌德丁的命运中无处容身，因他无所失，因他无所与。而他接受了这样的安排。

-

但最终，马利克卡富尔终究不会坐视他的苏丹死去。

-

他们在阿拉乌德丁的私人花园中分享了第一个亲吻。对梅瓦尔国王后的征服失败沉重地压在心头。过去的十六个月以来，苏丹极尽全力地寻求能将他从愁绪中带离的事。他安排重整了皇家园林，他称之为阿拉-叶尼-萨拉（Alai Yeni Saray），意为阿拉乌德丁的新宫殿。他在当中引进栽种了榆树与柳，还有柏树与一片茉莉。这一年，这些植物长势很好，因此马利克建议苏丹为这个花园增添更多生机。

“如果它们当中任何一只死了，我会很伤心，马利克。我是说，非常，伤心。”

“不会的，我的陛下。它们只会在枝杈和新芽间快活地翻飞。”马利克保证。于是他们在花园中放养了第一批笼鸟——五六只白鸽，它们正新奇地在新家中探索。阿拉乌德丁没有急于回去，而是领着马利克向花园的小径去。

“那一只叫什么名字？”阿拉乌德丁停下来，向其中一只鸽子扬了扬下巴。它背上有一小块黑色的记号，爪上戴着一个纤细的银圈，马利克以此来辨别哪一只是他们饲养的鸟。

他摇了摇头：“它还没有名字，我的陛下。您想给予它名字吗？”

苏丹有些抱怨：“没那个必要，这有什么用？我们下次又不会再见到它。”

马利克移开视线以掩饰他眼底的笑意：“当然，怎么会不见，我的陛下。它无处可去，我们有鸟儿要吃的全部种子和水果。”

“即使我们把它从鸟笼与锁链中解放，它也不会飞走？”

谈话已经脱离了苏丹最开始的问题。马利克觉察到他们谈论的已不再是鸽子。他抬起头，发现阿拉乌德丁的脸已近在眼前，他的高大洒下一片阴影，黑色的眼睛深深地凝视着他。马利克屏住呼吸，他有千万句话催促着他开口，以巧言，诗歌和曲调来表示他的心声。但他不该这么做。阿拉乌德丁几个月前已一次又一次地拒绝了他，于是马利克决定掩盖下自己的欲望。他会给出一个平淡却真诚的回答，而苏丹会为此满意。

“不会，我的陛下。它是您的鸟，并且永远都是。”他答道，“它绝不会游荡得太远，因为它记得您赐予了它慷慨的爱和境遇。”

阿拉乌德丁低低地笑了两声。他几乎是拎着马利克的脖颈地把人扯过来，手指插进他短而蜷曲的黑发中，迫使他不得不抬头看着自己的鼻尖。

“那我就把它命名为马利克，马利克卡富尔。”苏丹以一种他从未见过的探寻神情打量着他的脸，“现在，你要向我展示，你该如何回报我给你的爱。”

马利克犹豫地踮起脚尖，轻如风中飘荡的羽毛般，啄了一下阿拉乌德丁的嘴唇。苏丹这次没有呵斥或是推开他，于是马利克又啄了一下。阿拉乌德丁的唇在他挨近时分开，柔软而炽热，仿佛融化金属的火焰。马利克已很久没再做过这样的事，但是如何勾引欲望的训练深刻在他记忆里——于是在那个更高大的主人于他口中舔吻之前，他主动勾起舌尖，含住了阿拉乌德丁的味道和气息，就仿佛他们正在争胜。但马利克不会再后退了，他将自己贴得更紧，用尽了曾学过的一切技巧，终于，他的陛下发出一声情热的低吟。

结果是他们分开后都呼吸困难似的沉沉喘息。马利克贪婪地吞吐着空气，而阿拉乌德丁的拇指仍压在他后颈。他暗暗地失望，他再没机会更近一步，但苏丹的味道仍在他舌尖徘徊，这几乎令他的血管也开始战栗。

“你的服侍让我十分满意，马利克。你应得到奖赏，也许我该让你担任我军队的指挥官——这是你赢得的奖励。你还有别的愿望吗？但别太贪心，你现在甚至无职在身[7]。”

“让我率领您的士兵，”马利克终于找回了自己的声音，“让我去旁遮普。让我证明我的感激。我可以协助吉牙思·阿拉丁·图格鲁德[8]和或木尔坦人抵御蒙古的骑兵[9]。然后胜利的捷报便会从远方传回德里。”

阿拉乌德丁皱起眉——这是马利克已预料到的。

“你在测试我恩准的范围。我准许你在我的花园盘旋，而现在你想飞出我城堡的大门。”

“我会把整个世界都变成您的花园。”马利克捧起苏丹的手，在他每一根手指的关节凸起处落下亲吻，“我推进的军队会成为您花园新的围墙，我会用剑在征服上刻下阿拉伯式的花纹，每一处都有带着您名字的经文。”

阿拉乌德丁叹了口气。马利克揣测，或许他确实感到动摇。如果猜错了，那他就该准备乞求宽恕了。或许最终，他其实没有资格要求任何事——从灵魂到肉体，他由苏丹所有，正像多年前他在卡拉邦承诺的一样。

“你要离开，接下来的几个月内，你要赶往拉维河。”苏丹梳理着他的头发，仿佛被挫败一般，声音低沉，令人惊愕的温柔，“先去找我的顾问大臣，他会告诉你你需知道的一切。你不需要协助图格鲁德，他会配合你。”马利克感觉到阿拉乌德丁的手抚摸着他的脊背：“但别太勉强自己，我想要你完整地回来，仅此而已。”

*

跨越亚达瓦[10]的崇山绝不是什么愉快的经历。马利克想念德里可以给他的一切优渥条件：坚固的屋顶，可口的晚餐，和一张不会因为他离开片刻就被蚊蝇霸占成窝的床。

他之前也与骑兵同行过，那次是向着他的苏丹而去。那时他作为被掠夺来的战利品随行，而现在他带着更多的财富与珍宝回返。此外，这次还有更多的人与他随行——马利克领着德瓦吉里那战败的拉马尚德拉王返回德里，阿拉乌德丁已经有三年没见过他的进贡了。

马利克看得出来，这人很紧张。他先前还对着马利克的脸大笑，因为德里的苏丹派来了一个年轻无须的床伴奴隶。在马利克砍下他的皇家卫队长的头后，他的笑声霎时被眼泪替代。

“苏丹会怎么处置我？”这个国王皱紧了眉，“我听说他很残暴还谋杀了岳父篡位，是这样吗？”

“您应该清楚，陛下。”马利克不满地哼哼，“你二十五年前也做过同样的事，你有个表兄，叫阿玛纳。我该相信吗？德瓦吉里的人可都因此咒骂你的名字。”

“你是要我去迎接死亡，面见死亡。”

若是这样，你的脑袋早就被插在刀上了。马利克只是假笑，却不回答。人们畏惧他这奴隶将军，而他属于他的苏丹——那么苏丹一定就更令人毛骨悚然。一个据说是天选的统治者为自己的前路瑟瑟发抖，马利克觉得有点可笑，阿拉乌德丁就不会这样。他的陛下会扯碎摆脱命运设下的陷阱，将敌人的血与骸骨攥在手中。马利克深知于此，所以也用同样的手段回报命运。

阿拉乌德丁现在怎样？他想知道，他已经好几个月没见到阿拉乌德丁了。

在拉维河畔击败科佩克后，他被任命为总督。此时他已离开很长一段时间了。马利克骑在他从一名蒙古将军手头夺得的沙色骏马上，从旁遮普邦的方向凯旋。他刚把马骑进来，阿拉乌德丁便将他拽进一个令人窒息的热切拥抱当中。苏丹被狂喜支配，马利克得到了无数热情的嘉奖，苏丹的吻在他脸颊与肩颈，在所能触及的所有地方徘徊。

这一次，马利克的胜利无疑值得更多的奖赏。当拉马尚德拉的性命被攥在阿拉乌德丁的手里，征服亚达瓦斯山似乎不比从枝头摘取酸梅更难。阿拉乌德丁会慷慨地为他提供更多的稻谷吗，甚至，那些稻谷会额外浸过蜂蜜吗？

马利克不禁想笑。瞧瞧他成什么样了——他们先前还有一个多月才能抵达，才能回家。可他的理智被一种奇异的激情接管。最后他还是姑且将那些疯狂的念头抛掉，转而去多吓唬吓唬他的俘虏。

——————

“我的一千枚第纳尔，”阿拉乌德丁在他的齿间玩味着那些元音，就仿佛在多罗尼琴上拨弦一般，“战场对你们来说只是义务，是吗？”

“为了冠苏丹之名的祝福。”

阿拉乌德丁哼了一声，挥了挥手：“你变得比以前无耻多了，马利克。每攻下一座城邦，你都更受振奋。总有一天，我送你去另一次远征之后，我会发现回来的是个我不认识的陌生人。”他从覆满花瓣的水中反弓起身，将头颅的全部重量交与马利克手中。

马利克只是微笑。他很快发现自己没办法全心全意地听苏丹说话，阿拉乌德丁头发光滑的质地着实让人分心。他的拇指轻轻在他的陛下耳后画着圈擦拭，清洁掉白天落在苏丹身上的灰尘。这感觉很好，若不顾其肉麻和可笑，甚至可以说是亲昵。他给长发梳了一个松散的结，苏丹口中喃喃地说着什么难以理解的话。

“显然，你现在是这场战争的英雄了。”

“您的大臣只是这么奉承我罢了，您知道的。”马利克回答，“他们只认为我用某种方法蛊惑了您。我只是您身后的一个忘恩负义的废物，一个承欢的娈宠。”

“那么哪一个才是你？”

“两者皆非，我的陛下。”

“两者皆非？”阿拉乌德丁突然起身，紧紧攥住马利克的手腕。他抬起头，发现马利克皱着眉，从他刚刚上下颠倒的视角看，他眉间的弧线会像是一个无忧无虑的笑容。“你难道不是不知感激，”他把马利克的前臂拉进水里，“讨人喜欢，”苏丹的另一只手扯着他的衣领，狮子般的膂力把他往前拽，迫使马利克不得不在浴缸边缘稳住自己的身体，“一个狡猾的㚻奸者？”

随着苏丹的最后一扯，马利克的脸彻底栽进浴缸中，溅起不小的水花。他顾不上礼节地在水中挣扎，让自己口鼻获救。苏丹尖锐地嘶了一声，马利克感到他宽阔的胸膛突然贴上了自己的后背。

苏丹生气了吗？阿拉乌德丁并不因他的稳重与临危的镇静闻名，所以马利克也不是多惊讶。然而，他的陛下似乎没有半分折磨他的打算，阿拉乌德丁只是紧紧环抱着他，把他关在浴缸与自己的臂弯当中。他身上穿着的亚麻衣服已经湿透，因此马利克尽可能避免自己挪动，甚至是幅度过大的呼吸，以免粗糙的布料摩擦苏丹的皮肤。阿拉乌德丁把下巴搭在马利克的颈窝，他的吐息尽数钻进了这奴隶将军的耳朵。

“水被弄得到处都是了，苏丹。”

“马利克，我的好人，马利克，告诉我，”阿拉乌德丁唱歌一般地呼唤他，略过了马利克那点抗拒，“这两个传闻——究竟两者皆是，还是两者皆非？”

看来，他的陛下的嫉妒终于为马利克打开了那扇门。无数个无眠之夜过去，他如今终于得到了他梦寐以求的奖励。

“原谅我。”马利克闭上他的眼，向后靠去，挨上那温暖而强横的身体，“您是对的，两种看法都是真实。”

苏丹的亲吻便像是晒伤，苏丹的手指便是那永无止境欲望的使者。当阿拉乌德丁终于取走了他的一切，吞噬了他的灵魂与心，马利克的腿盘在他的腰上颤抖，仿佛他是初次经受。他不记得了，或许，他还不受控地哭了出声。

-

他们如今在只能在征战的狭隙间相会。阿拉乌德丁向斯万纳堡[11]逼近，而马利克则向南穿过讷尔默达，横跨栋格珀德拉河，一直行进到瓦朗加尔和上帕拉利[12]， 甚至望向了更富饶的沿海——马利克的远征从未因任何人放缓。

没有人，好吧，除了那个拥有世界之人。

从瓦朗加尔，马利克带回了库伊诺尔（Koh-i-Noor）。它以光之山为名，它出产于加尼库洛，在奎师那河旁的黏土坑中被发现，这颗钻石如月与繁星一般闪烁着光芒。和这光荣却磨人的旅程一并返回直奔德里的，还有包括两万匹马与百头大象在内的贡品。当马利克终于踏上他熟悉的方石台阶，他早已精疲力尽，风尘仆仆，双肩和腿甚至磨出了老茧。

时已值黄昏，应付完所有寒暄和战利品的例行交接后，马利克拖沓着步子挪回自己的房间，倦倦地坐到自己的床上。一杯沙巴特[13]被摆在他的桌上。他漫不经心地看着自己在其中的倒影，看着它被落入的几片木橘叶打散。多不可思议，他曾因惊人的美而闻名，可他的外貌现在却因马利克自己的选择受到磋磨和剐蹭。

“唉，牧人终于回到了他的小屋。”

“苏丹。”马利克应声站起，又几乎因他膝盖的抽筋跌倒。

阿拉乌德丁向他颔首，稳步走进他的房间。他的胡须被修剪打理得很整洁，头发梳成一条条辫子，并垂在刺着绣纹的浅色丝绸衣服上。他的陛下一向谨慎，或者说，他找到了一种从世上的各种混乱中脱身的平衡。

“你看着累坏了，马利克。”下一刻，他怀疑苏丹就会命令自己坐回去。

“是的，我的陛下。毕竟我先前在外远行数周，不过休息一会我就会好很多。”

“你是在赶我走？”阿拉乌德丁扬了扬眉毛，“谁胆敢和我这么说，我可会把他处死。”

他心底有一部分确实想这么说，或者至少是让他把自己清理干净。但他不能这么说，他怎敢。马利克摇了摇头：“绝对不是。”

阿拉乌德丁绕着他走了几步，然后嗅了嗅。马利克不敢想象苏丹将发现他是何等不洁：他自己的汗水和那些动物们的麝香混在一起，又在炽热的烈日下酝酿了十二个小时。他的嗅觉已经习惯了。但对于那些不是刚从战场或者远行中解脱的人，他一定和那些疏于照料的牲畜一样难闻。

“你的香料，”他的陛下问，“叫什么名字？”

“沉香木。”马利克没有料到他的香气即使被污垢覆盖，依旧能被人嗅到，“是一种能沉到水中的木材。”

阿拉乌德丁点了点头。他将自己砸在马利克的床上，野兽一般伸展开他长而匀称四肢：“到我这儿来。我允许你休息一会。”

“您的衣服会沾上污垢，我的陛下。”马利克犹疑着，为什么他刚刚不先去拿一条干净的湿毛毯。

“我理应随心所欲，而你——别忘了——也应该随我所欲。拿出去一点军事知识，把常识装回来一点，马利克，你的脑袋只能容纳这么多东西。”阿拉乌德丁拍了拍他旁边的床褥，实际上并没有真的恼火，“而且，你以为我会在乎？你为我带来了光之山，那些石头可价值多少我身上的衣服。”

马利克只好叹气，脱下鞋子，小心翼翼地爬上床。他凝视着阿拉乌德丁深沉却闪亮的眼。苏丹蹭过来，将他拉到自己胳膊当中，他们彼此尽可能地将对方的身体桎梏在自己身边。阿拉乌德丁闻起来是那么让人熟悉，仿佛莲花与茉莉的味道，还隐隐有一些栀子花的香气。马利克记不清记忆中这香气的源头，但它确实清新宜人，令他愉悦。

他合理怀疑他们现在的情形会直直地驶向性爱——但他的苏丹又必须遵循一套基本的卫生准则。因此，他也搞不清楚阿拉乌德丁此刻的打算了。

阿拉乌德丁轻轻地啃着他的耳廓。要不是不时有些针扎似的刺痛，马利克仅凭苏丹的体温，便已经可以安睡了。

“你成长了许多，马利克卡富尔。这让我担心，很多关于你的事我都不再了解了。”

“我应该为让您忧心而受到惩罚，我的陛下。”马利克含混地说，“但您大可不必担忧，我在外的日子大多都很无趣。而且当我远行，就算我站在德干[14]的边缘，我的心也只梦想着德里。”

“我不想你梦到德里，我要你想着我。”阿拉乌德丁以一种突然的激情抚摸着他的头发，“但这个愿望没有结果，对不对？我是德里的苏丹，没有办法让你全心全意地想着我，而不被我的宫殿和战事分神。”

马利克没有回答。实际正好相反，每当阿拉乌德丁突袭占据了他的心和幻想，马利克其实鲜少一并想起他的苏丹国。也许他确实忘记了自己的身份，他身在如此遥远的地方，而因为他那些壮举，苏丹被置于孤单之中，头发垂下无心打理，衣服因烦闷被手扯开。

“在你被俘虏前，你在做什么，马利克？”阿拉乌德丁突然问。

“在我被俘获并作为礼物献给您之前？”

“不，比那更早。”

“啊……”马利克尝试去回想，“我小时候住在坎贝附近，成天游泳，河里跟海边我都去——后来就不了，之后那段时间我一直待在城里。我家有一头牛和两只羊，我和那两只羊更亲近。我也会为我的姐妹们出门捕鱼或者打猎，统共有四个姐妹，一个比我大，三个比我小。”

“有什么更有意思的经历能讲给我吗？”

“我见过一次豹子。”

“噢？”阿拉乌德丁表示了他的趣味。

“我在森林中看到的。它不是我们常见的那种，它的皮毛是蓝灰色的，像是烟雾，又像是树皮。”马利克仍能描述当年他眼见的动物，“我以为我要死了，但它没有袭击我，只是站在那儿呼噜呼噜地叫。”

阿拉乌德丁大笑：“豹子是不会呼噜呼噜叫的，马利克。我不想听虚构的故事，接下来呢？”你徒手杀了那只猛兽？

马利克摇摇头。

“我没有撒谎，而且无论一个八岁的孩子多么勇敢和果决，他也不可能杀死一只野兽。当豹子起身离开时，我有种要跟着它一起走的冲动，走进森林，把我的村庄抛在身后。但我没有。”

阿拉乌德丁的膝盖紧贴在马利克双腿之间：“你如果随它而去，那么你就不会在坎贝邦被卖掉。而是那只野兽胃里的乖男孩晚餐了。”

“也许我也会安全地回到家里，然后再次被努斯拉汗[15]或者贾拉鲁丁军中的任何人俘虏。”

这个猜想叫阿拉乌德丁觉得有趣。他不成节奏地轻轻拍着马利克的头顶，陷入想象当中。

“假如我不是苏丹，而是一个初次上战场的，冲动年轻的士兵。”阿拉乌德丁半开玩笑地反问，“而你也还是个自由人，一个农民的孩子。如果你看到我在你家的谷仓里休息，我的马在你家牛棚里偷水，你会对我说什么？”

“我会请你带我走，我的陛下。”

阿拉乌德丁笑了。一开始，马利克以为他轻快的笑声大概很快就会停下，但阿拉乌德丁其实笑个不停。他把鼻子埋在马利克的颈边，随着自己的笑声颤抖，直到马利克感觉眼泪从苏丹眼中挤出来，润湿了他的皮肤。苏丹的声音是多么的愉悦，多么快乐，出于一种连他自己也说不清的情绪，马利克感到眼睛发酸，鼻梁上有轻轻的灼热。他想跪下来亲吻这世界的巅峰。

-

阿拉乌德丁现在或许除了他自己的名字，什么都不能读写了。当马利克收到他的陛下寄来的信，他知道必然是有人替他转述，转述那些话语中的热情，有时是不必要的埋怨。每封信都是不同的笔迹，信件通常都沾染过泪水与汗。马利克推测，苏丹是利用了那些他打算处死的人最后的时光，只要那人还拿得起笔。这些可怜人死前最后的念头大概是马利克的头发，皮肤，亲吻，这些又都混杂着对难逃一死的恐惧——他很难想象这是怎样一种心情。

他如今执掌德瓦吉里，至少在叛乱结束或者苏丹找到同样合适同样信赖的人之前都是这样。他或多或少想念起阿拉乌德丁不知克制的行事和炽热的声音，甚至包括他难以预测的脾气。他现在已是总督，受到了宫廷众人的尊敬——或者说，是那些有幸活命和得到提拔的人。总而言之，他现在只缺少一个会因为一点小事掌掴他的人。

马利克承认，这人选的答案很简单。阿拉乌德丁卡尔吉很早以前就被写进他的命运当中。甚至在他隔着那层轻薄的白纱看到这人身影之前，他的陛下的名字便已是他命运中所记载的曙光，数以亿万计的微光将他与这宇宙中的一切衔接。在他的命运中，他的苏丹便是那颗爱的星辰。

-

苏丹与他的臣属不能饮酒。宗教是一半原因，另一半是酒精能祸乱人的思想，让人头脑发昏发烧。这对工作和人之间的交往都没益处。

虽然，这个约束对宫廷中的贵族们没有效力——至少在阿拉乌德丁严令禁止之前没有。他也曾酗酒，为此他必须树立一个榜样。过去的十五年来，马利克已经习惯了阿拉乌德丁的戒酒。但这些天来，阿拉乌德丁似乎又重拾了旧习——似乎唯有这才能缓解他那无休止的，令人作呕的头痛。

现在马利克回到了德里，他空闲的大部分时间都花在了他的陛下身上。他曾在各种方面为阿拉乌德丁效力：作为刺客，作为奴隶，作为战场上的将领，作为摄政王。现在，他还可以是阿拉乌德丁的贴身女仆。阿拉乌德丁常待在为马利克安排的房间里，他的头枕着马利克的腿，更年轻些的那人指尖轻轻地按摩他的太阳穴，直到夜晚变为白天。马利克对此毫无怨言——他需要能与他的陛下更亲近的理由，现在他有了。一方面，他真诚地期望阿拉乌德丁早日康复，可另一方面，他又自私地祈祷眼前这一刻永远不会结束。

“我的身体转而在反对我了，马利克。我征服了太多东西，现在它们活活争吃我，仿佛争吃一颗西梅。”

“您喝醉了，现在已经很晚了，我该服侍您去睡觉吗？”

“你也是，马利克卡富尔，我自己任命的总督现在也不尊敬他的皇帝了。”又是这出抱怨，马利克摇了摇头，“十五年前，你还是个默默无闻的奴隶时，整天都是‘我的陛下’，‘我的苏丹’——”阿拉乌德丁模仿了马利克年轻时的声音，听起来只像一个被火燎坏嗓子的老保姆，“你会亲吻我走过的地面。但现在？什么都没了。你赶我去睡觉就像赶一个被惯坏的小坏蛋。”

您几乎已经快成了被娇纵惯了的坏小子了。

“我从没听过那样的话，苏丹。”马利克在阿拉乌德丁的额上轻轻啄了一下，“凭您这样的精神。我想您已经可以马上下地，与士兵肉搏了。”

“我讨厌你刻意逗乐的样子。”再多和我说说话，他眼角的皱纹如此说。

马利克清了清嗓子：“我无意间听到您的大臣们闲谈时称我为马利卡，不是这世界的女王，而是阿拉乌德丁的女王。”

“哦？”阿拉乌德丁稍微抬起头来，通过他的眼神，马利克知道明天将有一人人头落于他的刀下，“他们实际是将你拔擢，苏丹的爱是这世上至高无上的嘉奖。”

“那我该回报您吗？”阿拉乌德丁翻了个身，坐到他身边，既不否认马利克问题里那不言而喻的前提条件，也没告诉他一个合适的答案。相反，他抓着肩膀把马利克推倒，骑在他的腰前。用他粗粝的声音，谈及生与死，云霭与惊雷，谈及燕子，鸽子，和山石一般颜色的豹子。他说到一个纯白的男人，一个身躯只被穿过脊椎的箭支撑的国王，讲到熊熊大火直扑向无尽的黑夜。

阿拉乌德丁的鼻息闻着就像玫瑰与李子。

而马利克听着。在他的苏丹之前，他放下了自己外界拥有的一切，他生命中权力的巅峰。他将服侍他的苏丹，直到万事皆终。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：题目出自于The BlackHeart Procession的一首歌。我并不经常写忧伤的情绪，所有留下了一个开放式的结尾。
> 
> 希望您能喜欢！请给我评论和多多的Kudos（大家快去AO3给太太kudos呜呜呜），因为待在这条幽灵船上我实在太孤独了><！
> 
> 我的汤不热：juicejuicebaby。我期待有人来和我聊聊帕德玛瓦蒂，请和我聊！
> 
> 译者注：  
> [1] Marhatta，历史中现今玛哈施特拉邦西部海岸及浦那附近的地区，当地人被称为Marahathi。  
> [2] 马穆鲁克，Mamluk，指公元9世纪至16世纪间为苏丹服务的奴隶士兵，词语原义即是奴隶。  
> [3] Khawaja，是中东，南亚，东南亚以及中亚对伊斯兰教苏非派学者大师的尊称。  
> [4] Ahrtaka，此处用的奴隶是Ahrataka，在一些印度历史文献中，对于奴隶的术语有这两种，Ahrataka和Vikritaka，前者注重被掳获，后者注重被买卖。  
> [5] 这里的菜是Khichara和Pilaf，我没有找到合适的译名，如果有人知道请一定告诉我。前者是Haleem（一种中东盛行的古老菜式，通常是用煮熟的小麦扁豆和肉类与肉汁调和，再搅拌得粘稠的一种炖菜）的变种，也被认为是印度本地一种咸粥加了肉的版本（Khichdi，在过去是给婴儿的辅食之一）。后者，就是，抓饭，嗯。  
> [6] 这个不是地名，是王朝，在十二世纪左右该王朝分化，分为Rawal分支和Rana分支，梅瓦尔的王拉坦辛格属于前一分支。  
> [7] Not to be a Kotwal yet，Kotwal是指印度一地的或者一个战争堡垒的长官。  
> [8] Ghiyath al-Din Tughluq，又称GhaziMalik（Ghazi的意思是为伊斯兰而战），是后者Multan此地的军事长官  
> [9] 这里指的是将来1306年印度次大陆抵御蒙古入侵的战争，后文提到的Kopek科佩克是蒙古方的将领。  
> [10] 1296年，德里苏丹国对Yadava王朝德的首都尔吉里的突袭战争。  
> [11] Siwana，拉贾斯坦邦的辖区的一处，Narmada，并非城市名，讷尔默达河，有“中央邦与古吉拉特邦之生命河”的美誉。  
> [12] Upparapalli，上帕拉利，位于印度安得拉邦。前者瓦朗加尔县在上帕拉利的南方，这里指马利克对印度南部地区的一系列远征。  
> [13] Sharbat，一种浓稠的果子露，是斋月期间极受欢迎的甜饮  
> [14] 德干高原的南端也接近印度次大陆的极南，再跨过一点平原就是海了。  
> [15] Nursrat Khan，阿拉乌德丁的将领，在对古吉拉特邦的侵略中将马利克俘获的人。


End file.
